SasGay or Freak
by Skull Princess
Summary: Sakura belongs to the hottest boy in school but when aa new kid comes what will happen. Despite that he is an outcast she has a soft spot for him. So will she stay with her current boy or go for the new kid? No flames pleez SasuSaku GaaraSaku GaaraOC


SakuraPOV

I jumped out of my car and went towards the school gate. All over i heard

" Hey Sakura." or "Whats up hottie." even though they knew i was taken. Yes i was the girlfriend of the hottest most popular boy in school Sasuke Uchiha. I walked into first period, math, yuck! I hate math and science and history, well pretty much every school subject I hate. Well actually PE's kinda okay I guess. Anyway I walked in the classroom and set down by my best buds, Ino,Tenten, and Emi. My best best bud was Emi. So I sat by them and we chatted away even when the teacher told us to shut up.

After class we were still talking but this time we were interrupted by the one and only Sasuke. My friends sighed, all of them thought he was an obnoxious, arogant, concieted son of a bitch even though i had no clue why. He frenched me while i could hear all of my friends muttered gross or something. I sighed but unlike my friends i sighed because he was sooo hot! And All Mine!!! Last year this other girl tried to get close to him and let's just say she's in a different place now.

"Hey," said Emi as we started to walk to history, "I heard we were getting a new student soon."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" i asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy," she answered. Emi always got news about new students since she was the vice president of our school. I could never do something like that, too much work. "Y'know I'm not gonna be able to get any more juicy news 'cause I won't be vice president anymore because of the new elections coming this month. Which really sucks! I loved to know everything before anyone else." she complained.

" Yeah that's right. That totally sucks i thought it was cool of you telling us what was going to happen. But Emi do you know when the new student's comming," i asked. She nodded.

"He's coming today." she replied.

"Awesome!" Tenten said i agreed with her. We walked into History and what do we find? A red head with a bunch of sand around him who looked really hot. He sat down in the back of the room with an expressionless face.

"Let's go sit by him," Ino suggested. Just then Sasuke entered the room and blocked us from walking over to the new guy. He shot me a look telling me not to follow him as he walked up the the new guy.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "you're Gaara, right?" Gaara said nothing. "I asked you a question! Quit eyeballing my girl!" Sasuke started to get angrier. It occured to me that I'd better stop this before it turned into a fight. But it was too late. Sasuke tried to punch Gaara but, Gaara without moving any part of his body, blocked it with his sand. Everyone else in the class stared at him. Sasuke tried to kick him but he blocked him again. Actually absorbing his leg into the sand.

"Go away before i break everybone in your body." he growled.

" Look girl do want to be with that over possesive bastard. It's just not safe, for anybody." Emi said.

" Whatever your just jealous i know you want him." i said. Part of me knew she was right but i didn't want to admit it.

" Sakura we are not trying to take him from you your like a sister to us we don't want anything to happen to you okay. I would kill my self if you did get hurt in anyway and knowing i could have stopped it." She said but then we heard a shout from Sasuke as the sand crept about him covering everything but his head.

"I could kill you right now," Gaara threatened.

That's when I ran over there, "Stop it!" I yelled at Gaara. He glared at me for a few moments but finally put Sasuke down.

"Man you're a freak!" Sasuke yelled at Gaara. Gaara actually flinched. Once again i was torn i wanted to scream at Sasuke but i wanted to scream at Gaara so i went with my gut feeling and yelled at them both.

" Oh MY GOD!!! Sasuke you really need to learn how to chill out and relax for once okay? And you!" i said turning to Gaara. " Do you know how stupid that was you could have killed him!"

"I know," he said simply. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Haruno, Uchiha, and um new student! In the principal's office! Now!" He bellowed.

"But-" I started.

"NOW!" We all slowly walked out of the classroom. Once we were in the hallway Sasuke yelled, "what's your problem you wierdo!"

Gaara said nothing.

"Why don't you talk?! You think you're too cool to talk or something, freak?!" he yelled. Gaara winced but continued walking.

" What scared of people calling you a freak or something." this time Gaara didn't wince though he just glared hard at Sasuke.

" Would both of you shut up your fighting like two year olds and I'm sick of it we are sixteen damnit." I yelled in frustration. Gaara gave me a light smirk.

" I never said anything smart one." he said.

"Hey how come you only ever talk to her?!" Sasuke was clearly outraged.

"I only speak with humans," Gaara answered.

"That makes no sense since you're not human!" It was Sasuke's turn to smirk. Then we got to the principal's door and walked inside the office.

The secretary at the front desk told us to wait and take a seat.

Sasuke POV

I growled this Gaara guy was really pissin me off and i do not like the way he looks at _**my property**_. Does he even know that she belongs to me?! And what the hell is 'I only talk to humans'?! (A/N Sasuke doesn't realize that Gaara was saying Sasuke wasn't human.) To bad i can't land a clean hit on him if i could well lets say that he wouldn't be here right now.

" You three please enter my office." The principal called. We filed in and sat down but there was only two seats so I pushed ahead of the other two and grabbed a seat. Then I made sure Sakura got the other seat.

"Gaara, you sit in my seat," said the principal.

"I prefer to stand," said Gaara. They seemed to be having a long staring contest but finally the principal just said, "suit yourself" and sat down.

" Now Miss Haruno can you please tell me what happened?" the principal asked. She nodded but instisted that the freak and I wait outside. The principal agreed and told us to wait by the secretary. I walked out of the office and sat down glaring at Gaara. The secretary went to the back of the office to file papers or something.

SakuraPOV

Sasuke and Gaara left the room and i let out a sigh of relief. " Now Miss Haruno please tell me what happened." I told the principal what happened down to the very last detail and i was being truthful. I didn't want any of them to get in trouble but they deserved it.

MEANWHILE . . . GaaraPOV

Whats-her-face I forgot her name was still in the office. And this stupid Sas-Gay guy just kept glaring at me. All the sudden he jumped up and tried to catch me off guard but I easily blocked his blow with my sand. When will he learn that he simply cannot defeat me? I grabbed his arm with the sand. Just then the principal walked in.

"Principal! I was just sitting here minding my own business and he just grabbed my arm." Sas-Gay defended himself. How pathetic, making himself look weak just to win a conflict. Well, actually he was weak. The principal shot a warning glance at me and motioned for Sas-Gay to come into his office and tell his side of the story. I suspected he would tweak it to his advantage but I didn't really care.

"Why would you just up and attack him like that?" Whats-her-face asked.

"He tried to hit me so I blocked him," I sat back down.

"Why didn't you tell that to the principal?"She asked. I just shrugged.

MEANWHILE...SasukePOV

" Well Principal, he was hitting on my girlfriend and he clearly knew she was mine. I mean the only one he talks to is her. He triend to groupe her and trying to pull perverted moves on her and i yelled at him saying that why was he doing that to my girlfriend. I guesss he got pissed and he sent his sand out and it grabbed my arm. I tried to kick it trying to get it to release me but instead it just pulled my leg and arm deeper into the sand until it was covering my whole body except for my head."

"Hmmm, Sakura's story was quite different," he looked suspicious.

"She was probably just ashamed," I came up with that idea really fast. How smart am I? Very smart.

"Hmm, well you can go now call Gaara to come in," he told me. I could tell that he believed and was angry at Gaara. Yes! I'm such a genius!

Gaara POV

I went into the principals office. Who cares if I'm expelled? I don't even like this school. The principal seemed to be mad at me so I knew Sas-Gay had told him a completely different story.


End file.
